pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Global Verde
Member parties Member parties in the Americas Affiliated members in North, Central and South America form the [[Federation of the Green Parties of the Americas]]. } Junior party in coalition cabinet || [[Manuel Velasco Coello]], a green, is governor of [[Chiapas]] with the support of [[Institutional Revolutionary Party|PRI]] || The party is criticized for its support of the death penalty, and alleged corruption.Tim Johnson, [http://www.mcclatchydc.com/news/nation-world/world/article24731080.html For Mexico's Ecologist Green Party, 'green' mostly means money, not environment], McClatchy Newspapers (June 18, 2012). |- || || [[Green Alternative Ecologist Party of Peru|Partido Ecologista Alternative Verde del Peru]] || unknown || unknown || |- || || [[Green Party of the United States]] || Extraparliamentary opposition || Represented on [[Minneapolis City Council|Minneapolis]], [[Cleveland City Council|Cleveland]], [[Laredo, Texas|Laredo]], [[Madison Common Council|Madison]], [[Pacifica, California|Pacifica]], [[Carbondale, Illinois|Carbondale]], [[Corvallis, Oregon|Corvallis]], and [[Richmond City Council (Richmond, California)|Richmond]] city councils. || The party used to be represented in [[Maine|ME]], [[California|CA]] and [[Arkansas|AR]] State Legislatures. |- || || [[Ecological Movement of Venezuela|Movimiento Ecológico de Venezuela]] || in opposition || unknown || |} Member parties in Asia and Oceania Affiliated members in Asia, Pacific and Oceania form the [[Asia-Pacific Green Network]]. } in coalition in [[Australian Capital Territory|A.C.T.]], represented in most states and territories || in coalition in [[Tasmania]] 2010–14 |- || || [[Green Party Hong Kong]] || unknown || unknown || |- || || [[Uttarakhand Parivartan Party]] || Extraparliamentary opposition in the Indian state of [[Uttarakhand]] || unknown || |- || || [[Greens Japan]] || in opposition || Kazumi Inamura, a green, is mayor of [[Amagasaki]] || |- || || [[Mongolian Green Party]] || Extraparliamentary opposition || unknown || |- || || [[Civil Will-Green Party]] || Extraparliamentary opposition || unknown || in coalition 2012–16 |- || || [[Green Civil Society]] || unknown |||| |- || || [[Green Party of Pakistan]] || unknown || unknown || |- || || [[Papua New Guinea Greens]] || Extraparliamentary Opposition || unknown || |- || || [[Green Party of the Philippines]] (''Partido Kalikasan'') || unknown || unknown || |- || || [[Green Party Korea|Green Party of Korea]] || Extraparliamentary opposition || unknown || |- || || [[Green Party Taiwan]] || Extraparliamentary opposition || Represented in [[Taoyuan County|Taoyuan]] and [[Hsinchu County]] || |- || || [[Green Party of Aotearoa New Zealand]] || 14 MPs sitting in opposition || The party endorsed current mayors of Auckland [[Phil Goff]] and Wellington [[Justin Lester (politician)|Justin Lester]] and is represented on [[Auckland]] and [[Wellington]] city councils. || |} Member parties in Africa Affiliated parties in Africa form the [[Federation of Green Parties of Africa]]. Member parties in Europe Affiliated members in Europe form the [[European Green Party]]. } in coalition in [[Upper Austria]], [[Carinthia (state)|Carinthia]], [[Tyrol (state)|Tyrol]], [[Salzburg (state)|Salzburg]], [[Vorarlberg]] and [[Vienna]] || in opposition |- || || [[Ecolo]] || in opposition || in coalition in [[Wallonia]] and [[Brussels-Capital Region]] || in opposition || in coalition 1999–2003 |- || || [[Groen!|Groen]] || in opposition || in opposition in [[Flanders]] || in opposition || in coalition 1999–2003 |- || || [[Green Party of Bulgaria|Zelena Partija]] || Extraparliamentary opposition || unknown || Extraparliamentary opposition |- || || [[Ecological and Environmental Movement|Cyprus Green Party]] || in opposition || unknown || Extraparliamentary opposition |- || || [[Green Party (Czech Republic)|Strana zelených]] || Extraparliamentary opposition || unknown || Extraparliamentary opposition || In coalition 2006–2010 |- || || [[Estonian Greens]] || in opposition || unknown || Extraparliamentary opposition |- || || [[Green League|Vihreät/De Gröna]] || in opposition || Represented in several municipalities. It has the second largest group of councillors in [[City Council of Helsinki|Helsinki]] || in opposition || in coalition 1995–2003, 2007–2014 |- || || [[Europe Écologie–The Greens|Europe Écologie–Les Verts]] || in opposition || Senior coalition partner in the city of [[Grenoble]]. Also in coalition in [[Languedoc-Roussillon-Midi-Pyrénées|Languedoc]], [[Aquitaine-Limousin-Poitou-Charentes|Aquitaine]], [[Centre-Val de Loire]] and the cities of [[Paris]], [[Lille]], [[Nantes]], [[Strasbourg]], [[Rennes]]. || in opposition || in coalition 1997–2002, 2012–14 |- || || [[Green Party (Georgia)|Sakartvelo’s Mtsvaneta Partia/Green Party of Georgia]] || unknown || unknown || Not an [[European Union|EU]] member |- || || [[Alliance '90/The Greens|Bündnis '90/Die Grünen]] || in opposition || Senior coalition partner in the [[Landtag of Baden-Württemberg]], also junior party in 7 states. Senior coalition partner in the cities of [[Stuttgart]], [[Darmstadt]], [[Freiburg im Breisgau]] and [[Heidelberg]]|| in opposition || in coalition 1998–2005 |- || || [[Ecologist Greens|Ecologoi Prasinoi/Ecologist Greens]] || Junior party in coalition cabinet || Represented in most Regional parliaments || Extraparliamentary opposition |- || || [[Politics Can Be Different|Lehet Más a Politika]] || 5 MPs sitting in opposition|| 54 seats in local city councils || in opposition |- || ([[Northern Ireland|NI]]) || [[Green Party (Ireland)|Green Party/Comhaontas Glas]] || 2 TDs, sitting in opposition. || 2 [[Member of the Legislative Assembly (Northern Ireland)|MLA]], 12 councillors in ROI local government, 4 in [[Northern Ireland|NI]] local government || Extraparliamentary opposition || In coalition in ROI 2007–2011 |- || || [[Federation of the Greens|Federazione dei Verdi]] || 2 Senators elected as [[Five Star Movement|M5S]], sitting in opposition || The party has one regional councilor in [[Campania]] participating in the coalition || Extraparliamentary opposition || in coalition 1996–2001 |- || || [[Greens (South Tyrol)|Verdi–Grüne–Vërc]] || One deputy, sitting in opposition || The party has 3 members in the [[Landtag of South Tyrol]]. || Extraparliamentary opposition || Part of the [[Federation of the Greens|Federazione dei Verdi]] before 2013 |- || || [[Latvian Green Party|Latvijas Zala Partija/Latvia Green Party]] || Junior party in coalition cabinet || Represented in several city councils, most notably in rural areas. || Extraparliamentary opposition || Prime minister (2004) and since 2016, in coalition 2002–11 and since 2014 |- || || [[The Greens (Luxembourg)|Déi Gréng]] || Junior party in coalition cabinet || Roberto Traversini, a green, is mayor of [[Differdange]] || in opposition |- || ||[[Democratic Renewal of Macedonia|Demokratska Obnova na Makedonija]] || 2 seats in the [[Assembly of the Republic of Macedonia]] || unknown || Not an [[European Union|EU]] member |- || || [[Democratic Alternative (Malta)|Alternattiva Demokratika]] || Extraparliamentary opposition || One green councillor in [[Attard|Ħ'Attard]] || Extraparliamentary opposition |- || || [[Partidul Ecologist Alianţa Verde din Moldova|Partidul Ecologist "Alianţa Verde" din Moldova]] || unknown || unknown || Not an [[European Union|EU]] member |- || || [[The Greens (Netherlands)|De Groenen]] || Extraparliamentary opposition || 1/26 seats in [[Water board (Netherlands)|Water board]] Amstel, Gooi en Vecht || Extraparliamentary opposition |- || || [[GreenLeft|GroenLinks]] || 14/150 seats in the [[House of Representatives of the Netherlands|House of Representatives]], 4/75 seats in the [[Senate of the Netherlands|Senate]] || Junior coalition partner in [[Noord-Holland]] and [[Zeeland]]. It is represented in most municipalities, and has the largest group of councillors in [[Nijmegen]]. || in opposition |- || || [[Green Party (Norway)|Miljøpartiet De Grønne]] || One MP sitting in opposition || In coalition in Oslo and Trondheim, represented in other big cities || in opposition |- || || [[The Greens (Poland)|Partia Zieloni]] || Extraparliamentary opposition || Represented in the regional parliaments of [[Silesia]] and [[West Pomerania]], and the city councils of [[Warsaw]] and [[Opole]] || Extraparliamentary opposition |- || || [[Ecologist Party "The Greens"|Partido Ecologista Os Verdes]] || Supporting the [[Socialist Party (Portugal)|Socialist]] minority government || in coalition in some municipalities (with [[Portuguese Communist Party]]) || Extraparliamentary opposition |- || || [[Green Party (Romania)|Green Party of Romania]] || in opposition || unknown || Extraparliamentary opposition |- || || [[Green Alternative|Zelenaya Alternativa (GROZA)]] || unknown || unknown || Not an [[European Union|EU]] member |- || || [[Green Party (Slovakia)|Strana Zelených]] || Extraparliamentary opposition || unknown || Extraparliamentary opposition || Represented in parliament between 1990 and 2002 |- || || [[Youth Party of Slovenia|Stranka mladih Slovenije/Youth Party of Slovenia]] || Extraparliamentary opposition || unknown || Extraparliamentary opposition |- || || [[Initiative for Catalonia Greens|Iniciativa per Catalunya Verds]] || 3 deputies elected under the banner [[En Comú Podem]] || In coalition in [[Barcelona]] || in opposition || |- || || [[Equo]] || 3 deputies elected under the banner of [[Podemos (Spanish political party)|Podemos]] || In coalition in [[Madrid]], [[Zaragoza]], [[Valencia]], [[A Coruña]], [[Santiago de Compostela]] || in opposition || |- || || [[Green Party (Sweden)|Miljöpartiet de Gröna]] || Junior party in coalition cabinet || Represented in several municipalities, especially in urban areas. || in opposition |- || || [[Green Party of Switzerland]] || in opposition || Junior party in coalition cabinet in 7 cantons. Also in coalition in [[Bern]], [[Geneva]], [[Zurich]], or [[Basel-City]]. || Not an [[European Union|EU]] member |- || || [[Party of Greens of Ukraine|Partija Zelenych Ukrajiny/Party of Greens of Ukraine]] || Extraparliamentary opposition || unknown || Not an [[European Union|EU]] member |- || ( [[England and Wales]]) || [[Green Party of England and Wales]] || The party is represented in parliament by [[Caroline Lucas|one]] [[Member of Parliament|MP]] and [[Jenny Jones (Green politician)|one]] [[life peer]] || The party is in coalition in [[Stroud District|Stroud]], and has large groups of councillors in [[Norwich City Council|Norwich]], [[Bristol City Council|Bristol]] and [[Brighton and Hove]]. It also has 2 [[London Assembly|London AMs]] || in opposition || The party dominated the [[Brighton and Hove City Council elections|Brighton and Hove City Council]] between 2011 and 2015. |- || ( ) || [[Scottish Green Party]] || Extraparliamentary opposition || With 6 [[Members of the Scottish Parliament|MSPs]], the party currently holds the balance of power in [[Scottish Parliament]]. The party has 5 councillors in [[Glasgow City Council election, 2012|Glasgow]] and 6 in [[City of Edinburgh Council election, 2012|Edinburgh]]. || Extraparliamentary opposition |} Observers and associate member parties=